Valentine's Failure
by Charlmeister
Summary: Just a Valentine's Day one-shot of my favorite two dorks. Eren tries to make Levi some chocolate but fails. It's okay though because Levi still rewards him. One-shot.


"Fuck!" Eren cursed angrily as he flashed his hand reflexively, the pads of his fingers singed by the hot pan that fell from his grip. It clattered on the tiles with a loud, resonating bang and all the chocolate he had managed to make spilled out. Heat surged through every part of him and he wanted to cuss a blue streak and cry in frustration at the same time. Levi was definitely going to skin him alive when he came home and saw the kitchen in this mess. But maybe if he knew the motive, he would show mercy?

With a sigh of resignation and an exhausted groan, Eren squatted to the floor and used the oven mitten to pick up the pan. Besides the rich scent of cocoa powder, there were also fumes of burnt cocoa and Eren poked a spoon at the bottom of the pan where some of the chocolate had become hard and stuck to the base.

He straightened and threw the pan in the sink, flinging up the faucet lever and water gushed into the pan, mixing with what was left of the chocolate. Eren grit his teeth in an effort to calm down and not curse himself too harshly for sucking so badly at this. The chocolate had actually started to thicken and take form but he had been rushing too much, trying to race against the clock so everything could be prepared before Levi got home. He should have started this earlier rather than waste time watching all sorts of chocolate-making videos; they were all essentially the same thing.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Levi demanded, standing in the kitchen archway. After he toed off his shoes at the front door and shrugged out of his overcoat, the only thing in his head was a long, warm bath and some sleep; but the scent of burning chocolate singlehandedly ruined those plans. And now, he fixed Eren with a brutal death glare after taking in the mess, from the puddles of milk on the counter and floor to the spilled flour and cocoa powder.

Eren's head whipped around to see Levi in the archway of the kitchen, a murderous glint in his grey eyes and the reflected light from the kitchen lights only intensified his gaze. He quickly turned the faucet off and wiped his hands on his blue apron, stained by powdery patches of flour and dried cocoa mix. He at least wanted to clean up before Levi got back but he wasn't even afforded that much. He forced a sheepish smile.

"You're back early," Eren started and moved to pick up the bag of baking flour that had toppled over earlier. More spilled out. "Uhm, I'm cleaning up right now so get out."

"Huh?" Levi raised a brow and frowned, "what were you doing brat? Trying to make your own chocolate?"

"If you can see that, why are you asking?" Eren said begrudgingly as he yanked the broom from the wall and began to sweep up the flour. He'd rather not have Levi ridicule him for messing up so badly, even though he expected it to happen.

Levi sighed and put his briefcase and the bag he'd gotten from the office down on the kitchen counter then walked over to Eren. He took the broom from him and pushed him aside.

"You've done enough damage. There are some chocolates in the bag, you can have them."

"No, let me-"

"Eren." The finality in his stern tone was enough to make Eren fall quiet, because arguing wouldn't do him much good either way.

He slid onto the stool and opened the bag and blinked at the five little boxes and two wrapped bags of chocolate inside. That was more than the two chocolates he'd gotten from Mikasa and Armin.

"You're actually popular at work."

"You say that like you're surprised." Levi rolled up his sleeves after getting the dustpan and squatted down to scoop the flour and cocoa off the floor.

Eren glanced at his back as he fiddled with the bow and opened the bag, "Aren't you? You're so stiff and humorless. Who'd like you?" He popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. It was store bought.

"Why're you married to me then?" He got up and threw the mess in the dustpan then began to clear the granite counter of everything.

"Shut up," he retorted and pulled the other bag to him. It crinkled as he opened it and he read the card. "Oh, this one's from Petra. Is it okay if I eat it?"

Levi finally looked at him as he closed the right refrigerator door after putting back the milk carton. He raised a brow at Eren. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She likes you, doesn't she? Even though she knows you're married. I'm sure she'd feel better knowing you ate at least one, right?"

Levi shrugged, wiping the counter after spraying it with disinfectant. "Tell me how it tastes and I'll report back to her. I'm not that fond of chocolate anyway."

Eren left one in the bag and pushed it aside, "Do it yourself, it tastes really good. So at least eat hers."

Levi watched him for a moment, slightly surprised and wondering why it was so important to Eren that he eat something from a woman that actually had meaning behind it. But he was the type of brat who believed in respecting others feelings and maybe, he didn't mind because he knew Levi belonged to him and wouldn't give Petra any kind of false hope.

"Did you get any?"

Eren blinked at him, licking melted chocolate from his thumb and index finger. "Only from Mikasa and Armin, I wanted to make some for you. Didn't turn out well," he said, his voice losing volume as his shoulders sagged.

Levi smiled and came over to him, standing opposite him, the counter separating them. His elbows on the surface, he leaned over and licked the side of Eren's mouth where a bit of chocolate was then kissed him.

"It wasn't something I was looking forward to."

Eren frowned, his fingers fiddling with the wrapper on one of the boxes, "Cause you knew I'd fail, right?"

"Yeah but that's not the reason."

"You were supposed to say no," Eren said flatly, his expression reflecting his tone.

He shrugged, unapologetic for his honesty and kissed Eren again. "Chocolate only lasts for a moment; the taste of it, the memory of it. It fades quickly. I don't want anything that doesn't last. That's why you're perfect."

It wasn't often that Levi said things to cheer him up and he smiled into the kiss, forgetting his failure even though the scent of burnt cocoa still lingered. He opened his mouth for Levi's tongue that touched his and licked at his lower lip.

"And I'd rather eat you up than chocolate," Levi murmured against his lips, the rich and deep tone of his voice becoming husky with his words. He leaned in to kiss him again but Eren dropped his head, causing his nose to bump the crown of his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked and by the tips of the brunette's ears, Levi realized he was blushing the shade of a tomato. So what he said had that sort of effect? He smiled at how cute Eren was being and walked around to take his hand and pull him from the counter.

Flustered, Eren swallowed hard and looked at him, lacing his fingers through his as he was led from the kitchen.

"Where-"

"You know where," Levi interrupted and squeezed Eren's hand as he started up the stairs.

He would prove that Eren was much sweeter than any chocolate he could ever hope to make.

**O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Did you enjoy that? I hope you did. And Happy Valentine's Day ^-^/!**


End file.
